Face-up packages are fabricated with the active surface of the die facing upward relative to the work piece carrier during molding and post mold grind before formation of the RDL. Face-down packages are fabricated with the active surface of the die facing down relative to the work piece carrier during molding before formation of the RDL. The carrier possesses a temporary adhesive layer that serves keep the die/components at the desired location during molding. After RDL processing, the work piece is ground from the backside of the package/die to the final thickness. Using a thick die and work piece helps prevent die damage during placement, can reduce die movement during molding, and reduces the risk of work piece damage and yield loss during RDL processing. In some FOWLPs, additional passive components may be added to the package proximate to the die. When passive components are added to the package, the manufacturing process increases in complexity due to the requirement for additional operations at pick and place as well as formation of RDL connections to couple the passive component to the RDL and the die. This increases complexity increases costs and the risk of yield loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that allow face up and face down FOWLP manufacturing with additional components that does not increase the complexity of interconnections or the potential for yield loss including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.